The Stranger of Senior Year
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr. I'm just moving this from a post I made a long time ago. An unknown boy sits next to Edd. Rated T because there might be a bad word or two.


It was the first day of senior year for most of the cul-de-sac kids in Peach Creek. Aside from Sarah and Jimmy who would be starting their first day of high school. So much had happened in the last four years. Our favorite Ed's were starting to grow up. Ed joined the football team, leading to him bringing his grades up and switching to a healthier diet. Eddy was actually part of the debate team, all those years of arguing with Kevin and the rest of the Ed's was like practice for the young schemer. And Edd, sophomore year he took the biggest leap of his life and came out to the whole school.

The rest of the cul-de-sac stood by him, always having his back and protecting him from bullies. He was still the same beanie wearing, gap toothed grin boy they all grew up with. And later that year Kevin came out as bisexual. Incidentally, this lead to the two dating. It was like your typical Sixteen Candles jock falls for nerd scenario. After they announced their relationship status, no one dared to mess with Edd again.

Now, almost two years later, the boys were in love and worrying about what next year will bring. Edd had received a scholarship to MIT, and Kevin had a full ride to UCLA for football. Who knows what would happen? Edd was terrified, but Kevin knew deep in his heart they'd be okay.

"What's your first class dork?" Kevin asked Edd. He was leaning against the lockers while Edd organized his new locker.

"It's uh, AP Psychology in room 112." Edd said fishing out his schedule.

"Choice dude. I'm in room 116 across the hall for English 4 Honors." Kevin said proudly, thanks to Edd he was able to bring his grades up high enough for a few honors classes.

"Oh Kevin! Honors? That's wonderful!" Edd said gleefully, jumping into Kevin's arms to hug him. Suddenly they were pulled out of their embrace by the bell warning them it was time to get to class. Edd closed his locker and walked hand in hand with Kevin to their first class of the day.

"Have fun learning bout people brains dork." Kevin said, giving Edd a peck on his nose.

"And I do hope you enjoy your first honors course Kev!" Edd yelled back as he walking into his class. Looking around he silently curse himself. The classroom had long tables instead of individual desks, which meant he would be forced to share a tabletop with other people. Walking to the from table, he chose a seat to the far left of the room in front of the teachers desk. While he waited for the class to begin, he started organizing his table space. A fresh new notebook, along with two pens and two pencils were placed in front of him.

On the other side of the campus, Nathan Goldburg stepped out of the main office with his new schedule in hand. Moving and switching schools was not how he wanted his senior year to start out, but hear he was, in the small town of Peach Creek, at an even smaller school. Looking down at his schedule he saw his first class, AP Psychology and then checking his map, he saw it was all the way on the other side of campus. Hearing the warning bell, he took off running as fast as he can. There was no way he'd be late his first day!

Knocking over a few people, Nat made it to class as the final bell rang. He looked around the room, trying to pick a spot to sit. He saw a small teen siting in front of the teacher desk wearing a black beanie, grey bottom up and black skinny jeans.

'Damn that's a cute one.' He thought to himself as he moved to sit to the left of him.

This boy had sat a little too close for Edd's liking, so he in turn scooted away. Trying not to make eye contact with whoever this teal haired teen was.

"Hey, I don't bite! Names Goldburg, Nathan Goldburg. But you can call me Nat, cutie." Nat said smiling and holding out his hand. Suddenly a loud bang erupted throughout the classroom. Edd flinched, and pulled his beanie down over his face. Nat just looks down at the hand on the table in front of him.

"But I do." Came from the voice of whoever the hand belonged to. Edd knew who it was, but still hid his face.

'Oh dear oh dear.' He thought to himself.

Nat looked up at the new guy in front of him. Red SnapBack laid backwards on his head, a few red locks of hair escaped from under the hat. Freckles covered his angry face.

"Hey now, I was just trying to be friendly to, uh hey what's your name?" Nat said smoothly.

"Eddward." Edd said in a small whisper. Still refusing to uncover his face.

"Eddward. I was just trying to be friendly to Eddward over here." Nat finished.

"Yeah, well you're being a little too friendly to my dork." Kevin snarled.

"Your dork? Oh! Is this little cutie here taken? Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry!" Nat said over dramatically.

"Yeah well hands off Goldburg. Or you'll hear from me at practice tonight." Kevin said, turning to Edd.

"Hey Dee, I'm sorry if I startled you. You can come out now." He said a little more softly as he crouched down in front of Edd.

"Oh it's alright Kevin. Please get back to class! You might get in trouble!" Edd shooed him away.

"Alight dork. Watch it Goldburg." Kevin said as he left the room.

"You got it cap'n!" Nat said, realizing just who this Kevin person was. It was going to be a long and interesting year for everyone.


End file.
